


Studying Romances

by EWBANH



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epic Bromance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, but you cant forget the bromance, oh yeah baby its a college au, with a touch of slow burn and awkward young adult romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWBANH/pseuds/EWBANH
Summary: College was hard. The professors are rude, the exams frustrating, and the work unbearable.Having a crush only seems to make things worse for Rhys.Modern College Rhysha au commence!
Relationships: Rhys & Vaughn & Yvette (Borderlands), Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning of Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know exactly how this is going to go but I have Words(tm) to share and they shall be posted in separate chapters!!! This AU really just spawned because I love Love and a modern twist to Rhysha seemed interesting!! Thank you for reading and welcome back :D!
> 
> In the modern setting, Rhys still has a prosthetic arm (like the in game one we see) and his left eye where he'd have his echo-eye has really weak vision so he wears glasses/contacts! 
> 
> Title song: Campus by Vampire Weekend

It’s something about the familiar yet sort of dreadful air that comes with the beginning of September. Summer’s over and Autumn is on the tip of it’s toes, prepared to drop it’s near-freezing temperatures and colorful leaves.

Rhys hates it more than anything.

Not for the change in temperature, although his prosthetic does begin to act up on the colder days, but because of the knowledge of the few months of hell ahead. Late nights and gallons of coffee he’d have to down to the too-small dorm that he’d be shoved into for four months. 

Well, at least he had Vaughn.

“-And you’re telling me that a junior with ninety five credits  _ can’t _ fit in to Econ 350?” Vaughn complained, the man lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Like, how many failing seniors are stuck in there! It’s a lecture for fucks sake.” 

Rhys snorted, organizing the folders in his hand. “You signed up two weeks late, V,” He replied, raising a brow as he adjusted the glasses on his face. “You can’t be mad at anyone but yourself.” 

"No I can still be mad at those guys for filling up the freaking class,” Vaughn retorted, sighing heavily. “I’m freaking stuck in 330 and I swear to you the professor has not a single clue what he’s talking about.” 

“Uh huh,” Rhys hummed, looking over to his friend from his side of the room. “You should teach for him.” 

Vaughn shot him a dirty look, gagging. “I’d literally rather take a semester of just art classes than teach, are you kidding me?” He shifted to sit up, pulling his phone out of his pocket with a sigh. 

Rhys watched the man for another beat, a small smile on his lips as he shook off his hoodie, fixing his t-shirt over his chest. “So you’ve got classes all five days a week?” He asked, tilting his head before crossing his legs. 

“Yuuup,” Vaughn mumbled, turning off his phone screen with a groan. “My schedule fucking sucks. Like seriously.” 

Rhys shook his head. “I don’t understand how you fucked yourself over this bad,” He teased, earning another groan from the man. “But hey, we share finance 305.”

“Woooo,” Vaughn deadpanned, looking out the small window of their dorm room. “At least this room comes with a window this year around.” 

“We can also fit  _ two _ desks in here, isn’t that something,” Rhys chuckled, his sarcasm dripping from his words. 

“Real luxury this year, all those freshmen can choke,” Vaughn muttered, lying onto his back again. “I can’t wait for summer.” 

Rhys smiled as he came to a stand, walking to the closet they both shared. “I have my stupid English class in ten,” He grumbled, “I don’t know why they’re making me take another as an elective.” He slowly slipped on a hoodie, fitting it over his prosthetic arm comfortably before putting on his shoes. “I gotta put my contacts in first.” 

“But your glasses are cute!” 

" Shut up,” Rhys mumbled, ignoring the heat over his neck as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. “I’ll be back in fifty. Don’t burn down the whole building.” 

"How ‘bout you don’t-”

Rhys shut the door with a snicker, his legs immediately carrying him to the bathroom down the hall. He shimmied by the various other men before taking up his own sink and promptly fitting his contacts. He blinked away the blurriness of his left eye, waiting for it to focus before moving to place his other contact. 

The relatively warm air that greeted Rhys’ outside of the dorm was only an added nuisance as he fixed his big hoodie around him. It would’ve been much easier to just wear short-sleeves but it was an unspoken rule to  _ never _ do so- the added stress would be both unwelcome and unnerving. 

He already got enough questions as is about his eyes.

Rhys’ legs carried him through campus, the various groups of people hanging out and walking around filling him with a rather warm feeling. It was late in the afternoon, the sun preparing to disappear for the day, no doubt it would be gone by the end of Rhys’ class. He looked around to the various aged and worn buildings that stood for nearly a century, some without basic working air-conditioning. 

It was weirdly comforting. 

The man made his way to the correct building, climbing up the leading stairs before pushing the door. He looked down at his phone, rereading the room number before turning right. His shoes echoed off the tile flooring of the building as he slowly walked through the hall, coming upon the correct room. He frowned at the sight of the door being shut, peering in through the glass pane, only for his stomach to sink.

_ It started!? _

Rhys felt himself grow pale, staring at the professor with a wide-eyed look. He couldn’t help the rolling of his eyes as he shoved his hands into his hoodie, groaning a bit.

“It's almost over, isn't it?” A voice sounded out from his right, only furthering his annoyance.

“Yup,” Rhys replied, his shoulders dropping. “I thought I was on time. My schedule said five fifty.” 

“Oh, no it starts at five fifteen,” The person replied, “I knew I’d be late.” 

Rhys groaned, pulling back from the window to look to whomever was speaking to him, only for his eyes to widen. 

_ Woah. _

A pair of bright green eyes met his, the woman holding a binder to her chest. She had dark skin, paired with long brown braids that reached to her lower back. Her hair was tied back with an orange bandana, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a loose green sweater. 

Rhys couldn’t help but stare.

“I-I guess I read my schedule wrong,” He mumbled, clearing his throat as he looked back to the window, blinking. “Shit.” 

“It’s the early works of Shakespeare, I doubt you’re missing much on day one,” The woman replied, shaking her head a bit. “Plus I heard the professor is a dick.”

“Wouldn’t be my first one this semester,” Rhys joked, forcing himself to turn back around with a smile. “Already been a victim of verbal abuse and it’s day two.” 

The woman laughed and Rhys struggles not to stare.

“Well, that’s that I guess,” She spoke, sighing a bit as she stepped back. “I’ll see you Thursday maybe.” 

Rhys forced himself to smile. “Five fifteen!” He called out, watching as she walked away with another laugh.

It took a minute for Rhys’ to gather his senses back together, clearing his throat after a long moment. He starts his trek back to his dorm room, his hood over his head as he keeps to himself. His mind wandered dangerously, forcing himself to take in every detail he had of the woman, memorizing her face as he swallowed slowly. 

Rhys isn’t even sure how quickly he’s returned to his dorm, opening the door and entering. 

“What- Rhys?” Vaughn called out, sitting up from his bed. He pulled out his earbuds, his brows furrowing. “What’re you doing back already?” 

“Missed it,” Rhys mumbled, avoiding the man’s gaze as he dropped his backpack to the floor. He quickly closed the distance to his bed, jumping on without another care.

“Uh, dude, you alright?” Vaughn asked, his gaze locked on Rhys’, fixing his glasses. “Did- Did you run into  _ him?” _

Rhys groaned, shaking his head against his pillow. He didn’t shift, even when he felt his own mattress dip, Vaughn’s hand landing over his spine. “What’s going on, bro?” 

It took a second before Rhys gathered the strength to flip onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He looked to Vaughn, the man’s concern almost comical.

“You promise not to laugh?” He groaned again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Absolutely.” 

Rhys shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I think I just met an angel.” 

Silence filled the small dorm, Rhys not daring to open his eyes as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. The seconds bled into what felt like hours, forcing Rhys to open his eyes, meeting Vaughn’s wide-eyed gaze.

“I know, Vaughn! It’s stupid!” 

“No-No I didn’t say anything-!”

“You didn’t have to,” Rhys whined, hiding his face in his hands. “I know it’s stupid! I-I literally talk to her for  _ five _ seconds!” 

“Her?” 

“Yes her!” Rhys cried, pulling his hands down his face. “And she was literally the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I swear to you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a human that-” 

“Okay, I get it Rhys,” Vaughn spoke, shaking his head. “What’s her name?!” 

Rhys blinked, his shoulders falling as he stared up at the ceiling.

“No you didn’t…” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Rhys!” Vaughn moaned, this time putting his face in his hands. “Dude! How’re you going to go after her if you don’t even know her name!” 

“I was panicked, bro!” Rhys replied, sitting up pitifully. “She literally took my breath away! A-And she disappeared before I could ask- plus I’d probably weird her out!” 

“Where’d you see her?” Vaughn asked, his shoulders dropping. “Like in the hall or-”

“We share English 230,” He answered, his eyes widening. “Wait- I can see her Thursday! Th-Then I can, like, ask for her name!” 

“And number.” 

“Nope, no way,” Rhys countered, shaking his head. “She is way out of my league. And she probably has much better taste than whatever I can offer.” 

Rhys pouted, only to be interrupted by the very real smack that connected with the back of his head, letting out a cry.

“Do I have to hit you every time you talk like that for you to stop thinking like that!?” Vaughn all but shouted, frowning. 

“Dude, come on! That hurt,” Rhys whined, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m serious.”

Vaughn raised his hand again, prepared to smack the man again, only for Rhys’ to let out a cautious shout, backing away. 

“Okay! Okay I get it!” Rhys cried, still rubbing his head. “I’m just… preparing you so that when you see her, you’ll understand.” He groaned, sinking back into his bed. “Vaughn. It’s literally day two of the semester. This can’t happen to me.”

“Eh, I see it happening,” The man replied, falling beside him onto the mattress. “You haven’t had a-” 

“Don’t start Vaughn or so help me God I’m going to steal your glasses,” Rhys muttered, rolling his eyes at the man’s snickers. 

“I can’t wait to tell Yvette-” 

_ “NO!” _ Rhys nearly shouted, looking at him with wide eyes. “She will announce it to all of campus and I’ll become the goddamn school mascot for idiocy.” 

_ “Or _ , she’ll find out everything you need to know on your dream girl,” Vaughn countered, resting his face on his palm as he laid on his side. “Because she’s like that.” 

“After I get her name, I’ll think about it,” Rhys mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need a drink.” 

“Oh yeah let’s drink at six thirty on a Tuesday night during the first week of classes,” Vaughn spoke, obvious sarcasm bleeding into his words. “You get her name Thursday and I’ll take you out Friday, how ‘bout that.” 

Rhys sighed. “Deal.” 

_ “And  _ Number.” 

Rhys groaned. “Fine.” 

“Good,” Vaughn spoke, patting Rhys’ chest. “Now let’s go get some food in you, lover boy.” 

Rhys tried his hardest to stop the rapid beating of his chest as he sat up, taking Vaughn’s hand. 


	2. Of Roomates and Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post another chapter to kick things off ;-;!! also because i want more rhysha content ;- ;

It was rather difficult for Rhys not to mope after his boring Shakespearean class was missing a particular green-eyed angel. The class had thankfully been much shorter than it’s usual plan but that was easily made up for with the near three hours of reading Rhys would have to do before the following Tuesday. Rhys just wanted to lay in bed but of course, that was often difficult with Vaughn.

So Rhys avoided going to his dorm altogether. 

The clouded sky above was fitting for Rhys’ mood as he found a comfortable tree to sit up against. He made sure the grass wasn’t wet before leaning his back against the rough bark. His chest heaved with a heavy sigh as he pouted, pulling his phone out of his hoodie pocket. Rhys couldn’t help the cringe that came over him at the sight of various texts from his best friend.

_ (5:18pm) V-Money: Did she show?! _

_ (5:22pm) V-Money: I bet she’s sitting right next to you right now, distracting you completely. _

_ (5:35pm) V-Money: Oh also I’m gonna borrow one of your hoodies, it’s freezing in here and I’m too lazy to unpack. _

_ (5:48pm) V-Money: I hope she’s rich and has a lakehouse or a boat. You better not embarrass yourself. _

_ (6:00pm) V-Money: CLASS IS OVER DID YOU GET HER NUMBER? _

_ (6:07pm) V-Money: Can you stop making out and answer me? _

_ (6:10pm) V-Money: Oh god she kidnapped you didn’t she. _

_ (6:15pm) V-Money: Okay dude, not funny. Can you answer me please? _

Rhys shut his phone screen off, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the tree’s bark, sighing heavily. He had to gather the courage to even tell his friend that she hadn’t shown up, probably switching classes completely after his unbelievably awkward introduction to her. His screen lit up the dark sky around him as he unlocked it, frowning already.

_ (6:23pm) V-Money: RHYS I’LL CALL THE COPS. _

_ (6:25pm) You: Sorry, I’m out walking. She didn’t show. _

Rhys bit his lip, waiting in anticipation. Vaughn was one of the quickest responders he knew, his frown deepening already as he saw the text bubble pop up, the man already typing. 

_ (6:25pm) V-Money: Dude, come home. Let’s go hang out.  _

_ (6:26pm) V-Money: C’mon, Yvette invited us. She booked a study room for tonight in the library. _

Rhys began to shake his head, angrily sighing as he began to type back, only for Vaughn to call him. He sighed again, raising the phone to his ear. 

“Hi Vaughn,” He mumbled out, immediately bombarded by his friend on the other end of the call.

“Dude! Where you at? I’m grabbing coffee and we’re going to the library,” Vaughn practically ordered, his end filled with shuffling. “I’m literally leaving now, where are you at?”

Rhys was silent for a beat, looking around with furrowed brows. “H-Hey, I’m under some tree,” He spoke, clearing his throat. “On the lawn near South Hall.” 

“Got it-” Vaughn continued to shuffle, followed only by the shutting of a door. “-Whatcha want to drink?”

“Nothing, dude, you don’t need coffee right now,” Rhys mumbled, “Just come straight here. I’ll be standing up.”

“Gimme two, buddy.” 

Rhys sighed out a goodbye, already embarrassed at how whiny and annoying he probably was over literally nothing. He knew he wasn’t entitled to see the woman but he had truly been looking forward to it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt  _ excited _ around a person, not to mention having a crush. His whole college career had been… more boring and lackluster than he had been waiting for. 

It was a bit of a bummer.

Rhys shook his head as he climbed to a stand, shuffling his backpack onto his back as he looked around the lit up campus. The sun had been gone for long enough, no more orange rays lighting up the sky. A few students still walked on the pathways between the buildings, mostly keeping to themselves. It was calming, his eyes watching every person as he tried his hardest to not feel so down.

It was a lot harder than he expected it to be.

“Rhys!” 

The man turned to his right, finding Vaughn all but sprinting over to him. Rhys smiled, making his way to the path with a small wave, expecting Vaughn to slow down, only for him to practically tackle his taller friend, hugging him with all his strength. 

“V-Vaughn- Hey-” Rhys stammered out, hugging him. “I’m fine, dude, I promise.” 

Vaughn held on for another moment before peeling back, a frown on his face as he held Rhys’ forearms. 

“I know, but as your best friend I’m allowed to hug you,” He stated, looking over his friend. “Come on, we can have fun with Yvette. She hasn’t seen you since May.” 

“You mean since we both bombed a final because she grabbed the wrong study-guide?” Rhys grumbled out, falling into step besides his friend. “I know she apologized, but I’m still mad.”

Vaughn sighed, instinctively hooking his arm with Rhys’. “Do you want to go back to the dorm? I don’t wanna force you-” 

“No, I-It’s fine,” Rhys assured, forcing himself to smile. “I gotta do some reading anyway. Two birds one stone.” 

“Yeah like you ever actually do work,” Vaughn snorted. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against him. “Yeah, yeah.” 

The two continued their stroll to the library, quiet conversation falling over them both. The fireflies had risen out from the surrounding bushes and trees, flying through the air as cicadas chirped loudly. 

Vaughn opened the door for the building, holding it open for Rhys before pulling up his phone, looking over a text. He led the way up a flight of steps before walking down the hall, his entire face lighting up as he stared through a glass study room, waving his hand frantically.

“Yvette!” He cried, immediately pushing the door open. Rhys watched as the woman ran to Vaughn, nearly picking him up as she hugged him tightly. He waited for their reunion to end before waving his own palm, smiling. 

“Oh come here you big ol’ nerd,” Yvette teased, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. Rhys hugged her back with his own smile, pulling away after a beat. 

“Summer’s treated you nice, I can tell,” Rhys spoke, still smiling.

The tall woman wore a thin t-shirt, her blue jeans bright against her dark skin. Her thin braids were pulled into a high ponytail, her smile nearly as bright as the ceiling lamp. 

“Eh, you could say that,” She replied, winking. “Come and sit! I grabbed you guys' chairs.”

The small space held a single long table with four chairs around it. A whiteboard was haphazardly situated between the glass and table, messy scribbles written on it in words Rhys could barely decipher. 

“You already got your accounting brain on!” Vaughn practically whined, plopping down into a chair. “God, I haven’t even gone to all of my classes yet.” 

“No one told you to take six classes this semester, mister overachiever,” Yvette shot back, sticking out her tongue. 

Rhys took a tentative seat across Vaughn, his brows furrowing at the empty chair beside him.

“Why the extra chair?” He asked, blinking.

“Oh! I told my roommate to come chill with us,” Yvette answered, looking over her sprawled out books. “She’s on her way now.” 

“Ew,” Vaughn mumbled, pulling out his laptop. “Is she cool? Does she stink?” 

“She’s better than any of the other one’s I’ve had.” 

Rhys frowned as he pulled out his required reading, frowning at the cover. He reached back down for his various notebooks and pens with a pout. His mind already struggled to read basic English, the idea of reading what felt like an entirely  _ new _ language daunting. 

_ Might as well drop-out of the class. _

“Oh! Sasha!” Yvette called out, calling for Rhys’ attention as he looked up to the door, only for all the blood in his face to drain.

_ Oh my god. _

“Hey, Yve,” The woman replied, her brown braids bouncing as she walked in, her eyes immediately widening as she met Rhys’ gaze. “Oh, it’s you!” 

Rhys could have easily passed out in that moment.

“You know him?” Yvette asked, looking between the two.

“N-Not really,” Rhys stammered out, clearing his throat. “We, uh, met for a few seconds the o-other day.” He quickly made eye contact with Vaughn, the man’s mouth hanging open in pure glee.

“Yeah,  _ The Early Works of Shakespeare _ or whatever,” Sasha stated, slowly making her way over. 

Rhys had to fight himself to stop staring, his eyes still wide as he looked down at the book on the table. “At 5:15, Professor Vasquez,” He mumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes as she sat in the chair beside him. 

“Yeah, I missed it again because of your little emergency, Yve,” Sasha teased, looking at the woman. 

“You’re taking a  _ Shakespeare _ class?!” Yvette gaped, looking at her friend. “You almost failed English 101!” 

“Had to,” Rhys mumbled, ignoring the multiple texts from Vaughn that popped up on his phone’s lock screen. “‘Cause I almost failed.” 

“I guess you’re not the go to for notes then,” Sasha teased, Rhys nearly losing his hold on himself.

“Oh no, he’s a great notetaker!” Vaughn spoke up from across the table, smiling widely. “He literally carried me through freshman year. He’s got a brain like a hard drive.” He stood up, reaching his hand across the table. “It’s Vaughn, by the way.” 

Rhys was going to throw up. 

“Sasha,” The woman greeted, looking to Rhys with big, expecting eyes. 

“Rhys,” He spoke, his voice almost cracking. “Nice to meet you.” 

Sasha smiled, nearly sending Rhys to the ground with a heart attack. He fought his hardest not to look over her figure. She wore skin-tight leggings with a baggy green sweater on top, her hair once again pulled together with a bandana, this time a shade of light brown. 

“So, what’d I miss in class today,” She spoke, looking down at Rhys’ various scattered books.  _ “Hamlet? _ Oh god, I read that in highschool years ago.” 

“Gotta read the whole first act,” Rhys mumbled, forcing himself to raise his voice. “Do you, uh, have your own book?”

Sasha shook her head, a sheepish smile on her lips.

“We can share,” Rhys replied, nodding his head as he pushed the book between him and the woman, opening it up. “We also have a discussion board to post to by midnight monday.” 

Sasha made a gagging noise, scooting closer to Rhys with a smile. She looked over the page he had opened up, smiling a bit.

“Just let me know when to flip the page,” Rhys explained, holding his metallic arm close to his chest, tucking his hand into his pocket. 

Sasha smiled as she nodded her head, leaning over the page to read more. Rhys struggled to focus on the reading as his mind kept drifting to the woman beside him. She smelled of flowers, her hand idly tapping the table as her eyes scanned the book below her. He noted the backpack she had yet to take off, the bright gold bracelet on her wrist with matching stud earrings. 

Rhys was fighting the growing urge to run away with each second. 

It’s when the man reaches to flip the page that his hand gently brushes against hers leaving Rhys to nearly jump, the touch almost fiery as his eyes widened. He met Sasha’s gaze, almost apologizing were it not for the woman’s small chuckle.

_ I’m in  _ _ way _ _ too deep. _

The act is much shorter to Rhys’ liking, his heart sinking as he is forced to flip the last page. He finally registers the conversation occurring on the other side of the table as he’s pulled out of his mind and heart, swallowing loudly.

“I barely understood a damn thing,” Sasha joked, looking to Rhys. 

“Yeah, you and me both,” Rhys replied, nodding his head. “At least it’s only the first act. God knows that paper in two weeks is gonna kick my ass.” 

Sasha’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening. “Two weeks!? What!” 

She looked over his notebooks, finding the class syllabus with a hanging jaw, pulling it out of his notebook. Her eyes searched it as she flipped the packet’s pages, shaking her head.

“What did I sign up for?” She groaned, looking to the man with big eyes. “Are you at least an english major?”

Rhys snorted, shaking his head. “Marketing and Information Systems.” He shrugged, grimacing. “I was kinda banking on you being an english major…” 

Sasha shook her head, laughing a bit. “Fucking Mechanical Engineering,” She replied, sitting back in her chair. “We’re royally fucked, huh?” 

Rhys’ heart was ready to burst, forcing his mind to focus on the conversation at hand and  _ not _ the way her whole face lit up with every laugh. “I mean, we read this act in what, thirty minutes? Pssht, a paper is no problem.” 

Sasha smiled again, preparing to speak, only for her phone to go off. Rhys’ eyes widened as he watched her dig into her backpack, pulling out the device with furrowed brows. 

“Shoot, Yve, I gotta head back to the dorm,” Sasha spoke, still looking over her phone. “I forgot I promised to call Fi tonight.” 

Rhys tried to hide his disappointment, failing as he frowned down at his lap.

“I still have this research to do,” Yvette replied, her eyes filled with a scheming look. “Take Rhys with you, it’s already dark out there, who knows what creeps are hiding in the dark corners of campus.” 

Rhys went red, looking up to Sasha as the woman stood up. She shrugged at him with a half-smile, fixing her backpack over her back.

“You don’t have to,” Sasha stated, “I know you’ve got some work to do-” 

“I-I don’t mind!” Rhys assured, already scrambling to put away his books. He rushed as fast as possible, clearing his throat as he stood up, looking to Sasha with a nod.

“It was nice meeting you Vaughn,” Sasha spoke, heading to the door. “I’ll see you soon Yve.” 

“Nice meeting you too!” Vaughn called back.

Rhys turned to face the man as he stood at the door, his eyes wide as Yvette winked. He waved them off before shutting the door, walking in step with Sasha.

The cool night air greeted the pair, Rhys placing both his hands in his hoodie as he walked alongside the woman, trying his hardest not to look her over. She scrolled through her phone for a beat, sending off a quick text before sighing, turning to meet Rhys’ gaze. Rhys immediately looked away, his hands pulled into fists.

_ Do not blow this up. _

“How long have you been friends with Yvette?” She asked, still looking over the man. 

Rhys cleared his throat before speaking, staring straight ahead. “Oh, Me, her and Vaughn have been friends since highschool,” He answered, nodding his head a bit. “Vaughn’s been my best friend since we were practically in diapers.” 

“Oh, that is sweet,” Sasha replied, smiling a bit. “He seems like a funny guy.” 

“He’s an asshole,” Rhys muttered, only to blink, shaking his head. “But like, the loveable kind. Once you’re his friend you never stop. He’s the most loyal guy out there.” 

Sasha hummed out a coo, looking back ahead as she led Rhys down a path. She looked back up at him, her brows furrowing as she inspected his face, Rhys immediately growing red.

“Wh-What?” The man stammered, looking over with big eyes. 

“Your eyes!” She cried out, smiling widely. “They’re two different colors! Is that natural?!”

Heat immediately blossomed over Rhys’ cheeks, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground, nodding his head. “Y-Yeah, they’re naturally like that.” 

“That’s sick!” Sasha whispered, still looking over. “You get the best of both worlds, blue and brown eyes! I-Is that a tattoo on your neck too!?”

Rhys was ready to melt into the ground.

“Thanks,” He mumbled, nodding his head a bit as he fixed his hoodie over his neck. “Yeah, They don’t weird you out?” 

“No?” Sasha spoke, shaking her head. “It’s fucking cool, like seriously.”

Rhys found himself smiling, finally gathering the courage to look over. “Thanks,” He murmured. “I’m glad you think they’re cool.” 

Sasha beamed before looking back ahead, coming to a stop just in front of another large building that didn’t look all too different than the one he resided in. He frowned a bit, hiding the disappointment on his face as he turned to the woman.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Sasha stammered, turning on her phone screen. “Can I get pictures of the syllabus?” 

Rhys nodded immediately, digging for his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah sure, uh…” 

“Here, lemme put my number in,” Sasha spoke, taking his phone out of his hand. Rhys could only stare, his heart slamming in his chest as nearly all the blood in his face disappeared. He watched, blinking his wide eyes as her fingers delicately glided over the screen before looking up, handing his phone back.

“Thanks, seriously,” Sasha began, hugging her stomach. “You saved my ass today. I don’t want to already start slacking.” 

Rhys smiled back, his hands back in his pocket. “Yeah, of course,” He replied, rocking on the balls of his feet. “I’m glad I could help.” 

“I’ll see you around, Rhys,” Sasha spoke, waving as she walked up the steps, disappearing into the building.

Rhys stared for another beat before turning around beginning his walk back to his dorm, promptly pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_ (7:47pm)You, to V-Money & Lunch Leech: Fuck you both. _


	3. Dances and Dickheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna get crazy up in hereeeeee >:)

Rhys tapped away on his laptop, finishing up a rather boring project for one of his various information systems classes, his mind focused on anything but the work ahead. He thankfully had his dorm to himself, Vaughn in his final afternoon class of the week. 

It was nice to have some peace and quiet where he could finally focus on the certain green-eyed beauty that took up the majority of his thoughts. 

Rhys pulled his phone out from his pocket, checking for any texts with a frown. He found himself almost disappointed at the lack of any new messages, deciding to open up the chat he had with Sasha, a small smile on his lips. 

_ Sasha :) _

He looked over the rather boring contents of the chat, only a few messages exchanged between the two about the syllabus, him being the last one to reply yesterday. 

_ Well, she has no reason to be texting you, _ Rhys grumbled silently, looking down at the chat with a sigh.  _ You’re just the weird guy with weird eyes in the boring English class she will probably skip and even use you for the notes! _

Rhys sighed again, pouting a bit, only for an ominous tone from his phone to sound out, his stomach instantly sinking. 

_ No. _

The man scrambled to grab his phone off his desk, the phone already unlocked and showing the chat between him and Sasha, a new text from her already displaying a read receipt.

“You actual fucking idiot...” Rhys whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the text. 

_ (5:23pm) Sasha :): Hey Rhys! Are you going out tonight with Vaughn? Yvette and I were invited and I was just curious :).  _

Rhys groaned, rubbing a hand down his face, avoiding his glasses. He sighed before moving to reply, his hand hesitating.

_ (5:24pm) You: Hi! I’ll try, 6:30 right? _

He put his phone down, ensuring he had closed out the chat before turning back to his laptop, still frowning. His mind working to finish up the last of his assignment, it barely worked as his phone lit up again, his hand instantly reaching out to grab it, reading the message across the lock screen. 

_ (5:26pm) Sasha :): Yeah! At Moxxi’s club, I think. I’ll be there :)  _

Rhys put his phone down, promptly shoving his face into both of his hands with a muffled scream. He took a moment to breathe into his palms before leaning back, typing out a quick text as he frowned.

_ (5:27pm) You: Cool.  _

Rhys blinked.

_ Okay, I’m bad at this. Super fucking bad. Like bottom of the barrel bad, _ Rhys moaned internally, shutting his phone back off. He forced himself to focus back onto his work, taking much longer to finish up the last of his work. His eyes scanned over the paper, reading over the equations and analysis’ before nodding his head. He quickly turned the paper in before shutting his laptop screen and promptly crossing his arms over the table, hiding his face within them.

_ What am I doing? _

Rhys wouldn’t have long to mope as the door to the dorm unlocked, too bothered with himself to look up. 

“Can I go to one class without coming back to you moping about?” Vaughn nearly groaned, shutting the door. “What happened now?” 

Rhys shook his head into his arms, sighing. “I fucking read her text like, immediately,” He grumbled, refusing to look up. “And now I look like a bigger weirdo because I can’t text girls right.” 

Vaughn was quiet for a beat, the sound of him climbing onto his bed the only indication he was still in the room. “I could’ve sworn Yvette told me she texted you to hang out in…. an hour,” He stated simply. 

Rhys finally pulled his head out of his arms, turning to face the man with a pout. “And I look like a  _ weirdo!” _ He whined.

“You’ll look like an even bigger weirdo if you don’t go out tonight,” Vaughn replied, raising his brows with a wink. “Besides you could totally-” 

“I’m not drinking more than one beer,” Rhys interjected, frowning. “The last thing I need is to throw up in front of her.” 

“Or confess your undying attraction.” 

“Fuck off,” Rhys grumbled again, pushing himself up to a stand. “I’m gonna go shower then.” 

Vaughn grinned madly, giving him a thumbs up. “Don’t take too long, we’re meeting up with them at six fifteen.” 

Rhys nodded, removing his prosthetic arm with his other hand. “I’ll be back,” He mumbled.

Vaughn shot the man another bright smile as he left the room, shutting the door with a sigh. 

* * *

Rhys couldn’t stop his staring. Not just when Sasha danced, every move coordinated and flowing into the other, her entire body moving underneath the flashing lights of the club. Yvette danced across from her, a little more on the tipsy side as Rhys sat on a bar stool, watching. 

“You gotta get out there, bro!” Vaughn shouted over the music, elbowing his friend. “Make your  _ move!” _

“Dude, I can't dance,” Rhys replied, shaking his head as he took a sip of his beer. “I’ll literally ruin any chance. Every chance. All chances.” 

Vaughn snorted, taking a sip of his own drink. “She might think it’s cute,” He pointed out, winking. “She already thinks you're cute, remember her comment about your eyes.” 

“Everyone says something about my stupid eyes,” Rhys muttered, shaking his head. “She probably just feels bad-”

Vaughn groaned loudly over the music, putting his can down as he wrapped his palm around Rhys, pulling him off his chair.

“Dude no-!”

“Dance with me!” Vaughn cried out, pulling him onto the dance floor. He let go of his friend's wrist as Yvette screamed out a loud  _ whoo! _ She instantly grabbed Vaughn’s hand, spinning him a little as the man laughed, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Rhys was ready to go home. 

“Do you dance, Rhys?” Sasha called, bringing his attention back as she smiled at him, swaying her body to the music.

“He sure does!” Yvette answered, reaching for Rhys’ hand, pulling him between herself and Sasha despite his protest. “You just gotta h-help him get movin’!” She let go of his palm, winking.

Rhys stammered out a few words, instantly going silent as Sasha’s hand wrapped around his palm. He looked down, his eyes wide as her fingers fit perfectly between his own, her soft hand squeezing his tightly. 

Rhys could’ve very nearly passed out. 

“Come on, Rhys!” Sasha laughed, pulling him closer to her. She reached for his other hand, only for Rhys to nearly recoil, playing off his reaction with a weak laugh. He looked to Vaughn for help, the man grinning as he began to dance alongside Yvette.

“I-I don’t know how!” Rhys stammered, shaking his head. “L-Like at-t all!”

Sasha shook her head with a laugh, her hand pulling on him a bit. “Come on, just do what I do,” She replied, her eyes crinkling with another smile. 

Rhys hesitated, the air around him almost too thin. He felt her squeeze his palm, her smile still wide. She swayed a bit, nodding her head encouragingly. Rhys swallowed loudly before trying his hardest to move his body in the same ways she did. He cringed, looking up to her face and expecting her to laugh, only for her smile to be even wider. 

It took a gradual second but Rhys smiled back. 

The music picked up, Sasha moving with a bit more speed. Rhys tried to keep up, somehow managing to laugh as he nearly tripped over his own feet. He looked up, finding Sasha giggling as well, her sweaty palm still in his. 

“I-I told you, I-I’m bad!” Rhys reminded, still laughing. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Sasha teased back, rolling her upper body. Rhys could only laugh as he attempted the same move, the woman’s laughter growing as she shook her head. 

“Relax when you dance, Rhys!” She called out, the music booming overhead. “You don’t have to be so tense.”

Rhys shrugged, his button up shirt nearly suffocating as he looked to the right, pointing at Vaughn and Yvette’s energetic dancing. He beamed, nowhere near prepared as Sasha grabbed his forearm, leaning close to his ear. 

“My feet hurt,” She spoke, leaning back with a sheepish smile. “Can we sit?”

Rhys nodded, preparing to pull out of her palm, only for her other hand to clasp over his forearm, following after him. He didn’t dare look back, his heart in his throat as he led her through the crowd, their figures easily bumping against the various dancers. They made their way back to the bar, Rhys pulling out her barstool before sitting beside her. The music still boomed over them, Sasha frowning a bit.

“Want to go outside?” Rhys asked, having to still shout. He felt his heart skip a beat when the woman nodded, coming back to a stand as he led her to the front of the building, exiting quickly.

Cool air immediately greeted the pair as they walked into the parking lot, Rhys breathing heavily as he tried his hardest to not only catch his breath but soak in every detail of the woman beside him.

Sasha wore a loose fitting blue crop-top, white high-waisted jean-shorts below. She wore black booted heels on her feet, immediately coming to a stop in an empty parking spot as she pulled her hand out of Rhys’. The man watched as she undid the laces of her shoes before sliding her feet out, sighing in relief.

“I am never taking Fi’s advice and wearing heels to a club,” She grumbled out, standing back up straight as she stretched her legs. “Ow.” 

“Careful, there could be glass and shit on the ground,” Rhys warned with big eyes. “You, uh, might not be that aware of it all.” 

Sasha smirked, her hand on her hip. “How drunk do you think I am?” She asked. 

“Hey Vaughn has eaten pure shit while completely sober, I’m just telling you to be careful,” Rhys answered, smiling. “There’s like a grassy spot just around the block.” He spoke, pointing down the street. “We can sit there, there’s some benches.”

Sasha nodded, Rhys waiting a beat before walking. He watched her, ensuring she wasn’t swaying with each step as the ground grew into sidewalk. He frowned, coming to a stop as he met the woman’s gaze.

“You might need to put your shoes on to cross the street,” Rhys added, pointing at the train tracks ahead. “God knows what could be hidden.”

Sasha shook her head. “I’ll be fine,” She assured, “My feet are fucking killing me, I’ll be in worse shape if I walk in these pieces of shit any longer.”

Rhys didn’t budge, still frowning as he crossed his arms. 

Sasha smirked then, her hand back on her hip. “Fine, carry me then,” She stated.

Rhys felt his face grow beet red, his eyes wide as he dropped his arms. “Wh-What?!” 

“Carry me then, my dearest hero,” Sasha teased, resting her hand over her chest. “The ground is oh so dangerous for a little lady like me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Rhys whined, his eyes wide.”Y-You know-” 

Sasha’s smirk only grew as she tapped her foot, looking to the crosswalk. “It’s green! The train’s going to run by any second!” 

Rhys stammered for another beat before giving in. He immediately crouched down, his arms behind him as he nodded for her to climb onto his back. It was at least a little bit comforting that she couldn’t see his obviously flushed face as he came to a stand, Sasha’s arms around his shoulders. Slowly, Rhys stood back up, holding her legs as her chin came to a rest on his shoulder. 

“Onward, my trusty steed!” 

Rhys couldn’t help but laugh at that, holding her legs as he practically ran across the blinking crosswalk. He felt the woman’s chest vibrate against his back as she laughed, holding him tightly. Her breath vibrated against his ear, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he felt his face grow warm again. 

It was getting harder to breathe. 

The small park came into view after another few seconds of walking, Rhys beelining for the closest bench.

“You’re a good taxi,” Sasha murmured, resting the side of her head on his shoulder. She hummed out a note, her shoes still lazily swaying in her hand.

“Really?” Rhys stammered out, not sure of what to reply. “I think you drank more than you meant to.” 

Sasha snorted, playfully squeezing his shoulders. “I had  _ a _ drink, I’m just tired and lazy,” She replied, “You’re just gullible.” 

Rhys rolled his eyes, coming to a stop beside a bench. He turned his back to the bench before lowering Sasha down, standing back up with his hands on his hips as the woman laughed, sitting with her legs crossed.

“I give the ride a five out of five stars,” She teased, her smile back. “Thank you.” 

Rhys rolled his eyes as he plopped onto the cold bench beside her, looking over her. “You’re not cold?” He asked, his brows furrowing. 

“Is that your way of trying to put your arm around me?” Sasha replied, tilting her head to look up to him. 

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I do have a heart,” Rhys shot back, raising a brow. “I do tend to care about others.” 

“Ew,” Sasha snorted, scrunching up her nose.

Rhys laughed, shaking his head once more. He felt his pocket vibrate, his eyes widening as he reached for his phone. 

“Shit, Vaughn’s calling,” He mumbled, sending her a small smile as he raised the phone to his ear. “Hey dude.” 

_ “Where you at, bro? You and Sasha fu-”  _

“At the park!” Rhys interrupted, praying Sasha hadn’t heard his friend. “We’re at the closest bench to the fountain.” 

_ “Alright, I’ll drag Yvette over, give us two.”  _

Rhys mumbled a quick goodbye before shutting his screen off, sitting back against the bench with a sigh. He looked to Sasha, finding her looking over him already, smiling a bit. 

“What is it now?” Rhys asked, joking. 

“Just admiring you,” She murmured, laughing at the sight of the man’s obvious embarrassment. “I’m joking, although your eyes are really cool to look at.” 

“You’re not a bad sight either,” Rhys replied, clearing his throat. 

“What a gentleman,” Sasha teased, still smiling. “Didn’t know your kind still existed these days. Do you open doors for ladies too?” 

Rhys stuck his tongue out, preparing his own rebuttal, only for a spine-chilling laugh to sound out from his right, his heart sinking into his chest. He spun around, finding none other than his worst nightmare staring back. 

_ Oh fuck. _

“Rhysie, my boy,” The man teased, walking over with his arms out at his side, a few unrecognizable guys behind him. 

Rhys immediately jumped to a stand, hoping to keep Sasha out of view as he glared daggers at the man. His heart raced, silently praying for the man to keep moving despite the very real knowledge of what was probably going to happen.

“Jack.” 

“Yeesh, talk about a cold welcome,” Jack sneered, his arms crossing over his chest. “What’s wrong, Rhys? Wake up in the wrong dorm?”

“What do you want, Jack?” Rhys hissed, his hands curled into fists. “Just fuck off already.” 

“Fuck off? Why would I fuck off, Rhysie?” Jack replied, smiling dangerously. He looked past the man, whistling at the sight of Sasha. “Well, well. Who is this?” 

“Not your business,” Rhys snarled, his nails digging into his palm. He barely noticed Sasha’s equally deadly glare aimed at the man, her arms crossed.

“Ouch, after everything?” Jack spoke, his eyes wide. “C’mon, don’t you remember the times we were best buddies? Oh, you used to follow me around like a dog.” 

“Oh fuck off!” A voice shouted from behind Rhys, the man spinning around, only to find Vaughn practically stomping over, Yvette behind him. 

“Look at that, you brought your brat with you,” Jack smirked. “This’ll be fun.” 

Vaughn was beside Rhys in an instant, the man standing up tall, his own hands pulled into fists. “You mind fucking off?” Vaughn hissed, his jaw set.

“What’s wrong, Vaughn? You seem a bit tense,” He spoke, tilting his head as he stretched his arm out to the fountain. “How ‘bout you go for a little dip in the fountain-” 

“We’re leaving,” Rhys hissed, grabbing Vaughn’s wrist. “Come on.”

Rhys turned around, pulling on Vaughn’s hand as he took a step, only for a hand to wrap around his prosthetic arm, yanking  _ hard. _ He nearly fell back, spinning around with a shout, only to find Vaughn’s fist wound back landing straight over Jack’s nose. The man fell to the ground, the group of men behind him erupting in shouts.

_ “Run!”  _ Yvette all but screamed. She yanked at Vaughn, pulling him forward as Rhys held onto Sasha’s wrist, sprinting. 

“You pieces of shit!” Jack yelled, already up and running. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck- _

The group sprinted back the way they came, the smooth sidewalk somehow more rugged than they recalled. The crosswalk was quickly back in view, a steady alarm beeping overhead.

“The train!” Sasha screamed, pulling on Rhys’ arm as she tried to stop. “It’s going to h-hit us!” 

Rhys’ gaze snapped between the incoming train and the group of much deadlier men behind him, his eyes wide as he turned his face to Sasha, still sprinting forward. 

“We gotta run!” He shouted, yanking her arm. “C-Come on-” 

“We won’t make it!” Sasha cried, looking at the train with wide eyes, “Rhys-” 

“Trust me!” Rhys all but begged, squeezing her hand. He swallowed sharply, his chest falling and rising as he looked between the woman and the group of men rapidly approaching. He didn’t have to wait long as Sasha’s nails dug into the back of his hand, her eyes screwing shut. 

Rhys spoke a silent prayer as the train’s bright lights shined onto him and his friends, his legs screaming in exertion as he sprinted across the tracks, Sasha in his hand. 

The train’s horn blared, just barely missing Rhys and Sasha as they ducked under the railroad crossing, stumbling onto the sidewalk. They didn’t stop running even with the train between them and their assailants continuing their terror-filled run until they turned down a sharp pathway through the woods that would eventually end back up on campus.

Vaughn and Yvette stopped first, the taller of the two kneeled over with her hands on her knees. Vaughn shook his wrist, holding it with a hiss as Sasha sat on the grass, breathing heavily.

“You fucking maniac!” Rhys all but shouted, his hands grabbing a hold of Vaughn’s shoulders, as he nearly shook him, looking over him with wide eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

“Nothing!” Vaughn replied, just as angrily. “I saved your ass-” 

“You fucking punched him!” Rhys interrupted, his fear palpable. “You should’ve just fucking let i-it be!”

“He was going to hurt you,” Vaughn growled, frowning. “I wasn’t going to let that happen, not again.” 

Rhys stared, his chest falling and rising quickly as he swallowed loudly.

“Relax, Rhys,” Yvette spoke, her hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. “It’s over. That dickhead got what he deserved.” 

Rhys pulled out of her grip, tensing his arms.  _ “Fuck!” _ He all but shouted into the air, stepping away from the trio. He turned his back to them, crouching to the ground as he put his face in his hands.

_ Now he’s going to fucking hate Vaughn, probably try and kill us both- _

“Can someone tell me what the fuck all of that was?” Sasha asked, instantly calling Rhys’ attention back.

“That was… Jack,” Yvette started, her voice quiet. “Biggest dickhead that attends this shithole. He gets off on being a, you know, dick.” 

“Why is he obsessed with Rhys?” She spoke, still confused. “What the fuck-?”

“He’s part of that stupid fraternity,” Vaughn grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. “All his little goons follow him everywhere and the school can’t touch them despite their very real hazing bullshit they try to pull.”

“Yeah, when they almost  _ killed you,” _ Rhys muttered, glaring Vaughn. “You remember that?” 

“Do you remember taking the beating of your life when you intervened?” Vaughn shot back, reaching up to fix his glasses. “Because I remember having to fix your fucked up face at two in the fucking morning with you barely conscious.” 

“And you were going to get pushed into a reservoir from almost thirty feet high and probably drown considering  _ you couldn’t swim!” _ Rhys shouted, only for Yvette to stand between them both, shouting.

“Relax for fucks sake!” She growled, looking between them both. “Seriously, it’s in the fucking past.” She turned to Vaughn, her hands on her hips. “Thank you for doing what we all wanted to do and saving Rhys’ ass.” 

Yvette turned to Rhys, glaring. “We need to get Sasha home,” She stated, “Are you going to sit here in the woods and mope or are you going to walk us home?”

Rhys met her gaze, coming to a stand. He avoided Sasha’s gaze, walking ahead of the group with a notable frown. He didn’t care for the whispering coming from behind him as he continued down the path. 

The air grew significantly colder then, Rhys holding himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehehehehe!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy New Year!


	4. Bubble Tea Apologies

It’s the next morning and Rhys wakes up feeling absolutely miserable. He knew he wasn’t hungover, not having drunken nearly enough to be so. This was a different kind of miserable, the kind that rested in his bones and melted into the space around him. The kind that felt like he was suffocating on the very air around him.

The kind that was associated with having a fight with Vaughn. 

Rhys cracked his bleary eyes open, blinking away the sleep in his eyes as he sat up, looking over the bed beside him. He found it empty, frowning at the lack of his friend before turning to his phone on their shared nightstand. 

_ 10:47am _

_ Lunch Leech: 2 New Messages _

_ Sasha :): 1 New Message _

Rhys sighed heavily, turning off the screen as he ran a hand down his face. He rubbed his shoulder that lacked the usual prosthetic, frowning a bit.

_ Okay, maybe he did kinda save me from a lot of embarrassment.  _

The man ran another hand down his face, rubbing at his unfocused eyes before reaching for his glasses, sliding them onto his face. He blinked, focusing on his surroundings before his gaze locked to the opening door of the dorm room. His eyes widened, landing on his entering friend with a blink.

“Oh, hey,” Vaughn mumbled, closing the door behind him. “Morning.” He shuffled over to his bed, sitting down clearing his throat. 

“Morning,” Rhys replied back, equally as quiet. He cleared his throat, watching out of the corner of his eye as the man lied down on his stomach, playing on his phone.

Rhys frowned, staring down at his lap before scooting off his bed. He came to a stand, contemplating his next move for a beat. 

It only took a second before Rhys all but jumped his smaller friend, Vaughn letting out a sharp yelp as Rhys landed beside him, his arm over the man’s back, his head between his shoulders.

“Rhys-” 

“I’m sorry for being a dick,” Rhys spoke, interrupting him with a pout. “You saved my ass yesterday and I’m sorry.” 

Vaughn was quiet for a moment, not moving. “Let me sit up,” He stated, pushing up onto his hands.

Rhys sat up, frowning a bit as he awaited his friend to sit up. He met his gaze, his brows furrowing as regret blossomed over his face.

“Now that I’m sitting,” Vaughn spoke, clearing his throat. “Give me a decent hug, you big goof.” 

Rhys gasped, immediately throwing his arm around the man, holding him tight. Vaughn hugged him back with his own arms, holding him tightly as he swayed a bit, his chin resting on Rhys’ shoulder.

“M’sorry for being a dickhead,” Rhys mumbled, shutting his eyes. “Seriously.” 

“I know,” Vaughn replied, rubbing the taller man’s back. “I accept your apology.” He leaned back, holding Rhys’ forearm with a frown. “He didn’t fuck up your other arm, did he?” 

Rhys shook his head, smiling a bit. “You fucked him up before he could even try anything,” He answered, smiling. “I know you work out but goddamn dude, that’s some next level guts.” 

Vaughn beamed, using his right arm to flex his muscles through his thin t-shirt. “Pure egg smoothies with straight up nails every morning,” He joked, smiling proudly. 

Rhys rolled his eyes with a laugh, sighing. “I know, you tried to get me to drink one, it tasted like pure ass.” 

The other man laughed, shaking his head before sighing a bit, looking over Rhys. He reached out his hand, placing it back on Rhys’ shoulder with a squeeze.

“I’m serious though, I promised you he’d never lay another hand on you,” Vaughn spoke, his voice firm. “And I plan on keeping that up until the day I die.” 

Rhys frowned, looking away. “Dude, you’ll get hurt with that thinking.”

“Nope, not with these iron-board abs,” Vaughn replied, shaking his head. “He’s too much of a little bitch to show up and try anything without his goons.” 

“I guess,” Rhys mumbled, looking back to the man. “But seriously, be more careful around him, please? In fact, don’t even get near him ever again.” 

Vaughn sighed, nodding his head. “Only if you do the same too,” He muttered, “I don’t want him to ever think he can lay a hand on you again.” 

Rhys smiled, leaning back forward to hold his friend, giving him a tight hug. He felt the man pat his back gently, eventually pulling away with a pout. 

“I really embarrassed myself with my little tantrum, didn’t I,” Rhys mumbled, looking to his phone. “She texted me.” 

“Nah, just talk to her,” Vaughn spoke, squeezing his friend’s hand with a wink. “I have a reason to believe you might have a chance at winning her back.” 

Rhys furrowed his brows, his eyes wide. “Did you and Yvette do something?” He asked, reaching for his phone.

Vaughn only grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

Rhys quickly unlocked his phone, opening up Yvette’s chat first.

(10:03am)  _ Lunch Leech: Hey dork, get up and get your green-eyed angel something to apologize for your little performance last night. _

_ (10:22am) Lunch Leech: She’s going to be studying in the library, study room twelve. She likes Milk Bubble Tea, extra bubbles, light ice. 11:30 sharp, lover boy.  _

“I fucking hate you both,” Rhys breathed out, blinking as he looked up to Vaughn. 

“Thank me by grabbing me a drink on your way back,” Vaughn teased, “Thai Milk Tea-”

“Light ice, extra sweetner,” Rhys finished, rolling his eyes. “I know, idiot.” He swiped to the chat with the woman herself, frowning a bit at the message.

_ (9:35am) Sasha :): Hey, you okay after last night? _

“She’s worried,” Rhys grumbled, sighing. “Do you even think she’ll want to see me? After I acted like that.” He looked up to Vaughn with a pout. “I think I blew it.” 

“Oh hush,” Vaughn spoke, brushing him off. “Just tell her your fine then surprise her, it’ll be romantic.” He came to a stand, helping Rhys up as well. “I gotta do some studying here so don’t bring her back here if–”

“Shut up!” Rhys groaned, bumping his shoulder against the man’s. 

Vaughn laughed, pushing the man towards the door. “Go shower and get ready, you’ve got a date!”

* * *

Rhys’ legs carried him through the various halls of the library, both hands carrying drinks as he read the signs for each study group. He walked with a sizable lump of fear in his stomach, the idea of Sasha not wanting to see him making it rather difficult to  _ not _ run back to his dorm and block the woman’s number completely. He felt himself growing sicker and sicker with each step further through the near-empty library, coming upon the correct study room with big eyes. He peered through the glass, his heart skipping a beat. 

Sasha sat at the table alone, her laptop laid out in a sea of books and notebooks. Her eyes were locked on the book in her hands, not noticing Rhys immediately. She wore a loose-fitting t-shirt with their school's insignia over it, a pair of loose fitting black sweatpants on her legs. Her braids were pulled into a ponytail as she looked down, missing Rhys’ soft smile.

Rhys knocked on the door with his foot, smiling a bit as the woman looked up immediately, her eyes widening. She jumped up to her feet, shaking her head as she opened the door, her mouth agape.

“Surprise!” Rhys sheepishly called, careful not to raise his voice. 

“Rhys!” Sasha cried, letting him in. “Did you really get me Bubble Tea?” 

“Milk Bubble Tea, light ice, extra bubbles,” Rhys recited with a half smile. “From the place right on campus.” He placed her drink on the table, still holding his own cold drink with both hands as he watched her take a sip, sighing happily.

“You shouldn’t have!” She spoke, chewing on the Boba in her mouth. “Did Yvette tell you what I liked?” 

Rhys nodded, taking a tentative seat across from her. “Yeah, but I wanted to, uh, apologize,” He mumbled out, staring at his drink. “I shouldn’t have flipped out last night. It wasn’t cool of me at all, especially when you didn’t know what was going on.” He paused, clearing his throat before meeting her gaze. “I’m sorry.” 

Sasha blinked, staring at the man as she took another sip, her brows furrowed. She stared at him for another beat, the silence dragging on. 

“They definitely skimped out on the extra bubbles,” Sasha stated simply, placing her drink down. “But I accept your apology regardless.” 

Rhys blinked, laughing sheepishly. “Th-That’s it?”

Sasha shrugged, her hand idly tapping on the table. “Yvette told me what that guy tried to do to Vaughn and what he did to you,” She stated quietly. “I’d react the same way you did, although I would’ve probably given Vaughn a high-five too.” 

“Don’t worry, I already apologized to him,” Rhys assured, scratching his thigh. “We’re cool again. He understood why I freaked out and I understand why he did what he did.” 

A moment passed, Sasha looking over the man with a nod before smiling. “Well, you’re good in my books, don’t worry,” She reassured, her smile bright. “You’d be even better if you replied to my discussion post though…” 

Rhys laughed, pulling out his laptop from his backpack. “I’m already on it, don’t you worry,” He chuckled, looking over her. 

Sasha shrugged, smiling proudly. “Now,” She began, “Let’s talk about this paper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVEEEE THEMMMMMM SO MUCH!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! i'll have an update out soon enough <3!

**Author's Note:**

> hehe! will be updating fairly soon, pls leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, it means the world to me! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr @ewbie.tumblr.com


End file.
